


Fact or Fiction

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, Rumors, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you do... if I told you... that Zaylor is real?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact or Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt issued on the [Hanson Fanfiction!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/214306191965812/) Facebook group. The prompt was the summary sentence.

“What would you do... if I told you... that Zaylor is real?”

You stare at Natalie for a second, waiting for the punchline, but she just leans in closer, resting her elbows on the table like she’s about to let you in on the best secret ever. 

“I mean, can you even imagine?” She asks, and you’re not sure the question warrants an answer.

She’s testing you somehow. Of that you’re certain. If you ask, if you look interested… you’ve failed. Because it can’t be real, can it? 

But Natalie just grins and shakes her head. “You wouldn’t want to hear about that, though.”

You just stare.

“But, oh… alright,” she says, as though you’ve twisted her arm. “How does that sort of thing start anyway? I don’t think anyone could explain it, you know, but it happens, in all kinds of families. Brothers getting too close, doing things they shouldn’t. Maybe it starts when they’re too young to even understand that it’s wrong. Nobody’s taught them, they’ve had to grow up too fast, there’s no one else they can trust.... well, I guess it isn’t really so strange after all, is it? It almost makes sense.”

When she puts it that way, it almost does--but no. It’s still unbelievable. Isn’t it?

Natalie leans in closer, her grin taking on a darker gleam. “And they’re so secretive, aren’t they? Pathologically private, compared to a lot of celebrities. Even their best friends, even their _wives_ \--they’d never willingly tell anyone. But you can see it, especially when you’re that close. The way they stare too long, touch each other more--and more intimately--than just brothers. It’s all there. All the evidence.”

Maybe she doesn’t have any proof, you decide. Maybe it’s just conjecture for her; she’s said nothing different from what you and your friends have discussed dozens of times.

“Just think,” she says, “of the things you might see when they think you’re not watching. A stolen kiss in the hallway during a family party. Text messages that should have been deleted--full of dirty words and indecent photos. Expressions of ecstasy _you’ve_ never seen on their faces. And if you were lucky, really lucky, you’d catch them. Would you watch, if you did?”

You nod. You don’t want to admit it, but she’s snared you. You’re caught up in her story, fictional or not, and you have to hear more.

“Of course they would put on more of a show, knowing that they were being watched. They’re smarter than you’d think. And so in tune with each other--every move, every touch, designed exactly to push the other’s buttons.”

Her eyes have glazed over, and you’re sure you look the same. Is it still fiction? Was it ever? You don’t know and you’re not sure you care.

“Taylor’s neck is his weak spot. And Zac… his whole body is an erogenous zone, it seems. It doesn’t matter where he’s kissed or touched--every little motion makes him moan. Or maybe Taylor just knows exactly how to play him, like a perfectly tuned instrument. That’s what it’s like, really. The best music you’ve ever heard and a perfectly coordinate ballet all in one. At least… that’s what I assume.” 

She shrugs dismissively, as though everything she just said was made up on the spot, off the top of her head. Then she smirks.

“But, of course, that’s insane. I mean, who would believe any of that?”


End file.
